Página principal
Personagens Índice Autoalizaçoes mais recentes * 18 de agosto de 2015 '''Blog Oficial do TF2Bad RobotEscalation StudiosTentar marcar o Jack no gol do inimigo para ganhar pontos, evitando tornar-se uma confusão sangrenta! * '''02 de julho de 2015 - Blog Oficial do TF2 . atualizado A atualização Gun Vigor chegou!contratos completos, coletar única arma termina, e re-aprender todas as suas armas favoritas em quatro novos mapas neste grande atualização para Team Fortress 2. * 22 de outubro de 2014 - Blog Oficial do TF2 atualizado. Todos os cinco Scream Fortress atualizações agora jogável! Para se preparar para a próxima atualização de TF2-ficação do Dia das Bruxas, a Valve está lhe dando a oportunidade de jogar todos os cinco anterioresScream Fortress eventos. Traga uma muda de roupa interior e obter praticando seus gritos. * 08 de setembro de 2014 - Blog Oficial do TF2 atualizado. Comunidade Merch agora à venda no WeLoveFine! Agora você pode comprar a mercadoria TF2 partir da loja online da WeLoveFine e votação do próximo lote de itens a serem vendidos ! * TF2 Site Oficial * Foruns * Autoalizaçoes * Canal Youtube * Comunidade Steam * Discussão * Twitter Artigo em destaque O Diário de Pato (Duck Journal) é umitem cosmético que comemorou o lançamento da Atualização End of the Line. Durante o evento, que começou em 08 de dezembro de 2014 e acabou em 07 de janeiro de 2015, um minigame de coleção de patos permitiu que jogadores acumulassem níveis de XPato e aumentassem a classificação de seus diários através de coleta de patos caídos durante as partidas. Diários se classificam uma vez a cada 5.000 níveis de XPato, e podem ser atualizados através de compra de fichas na Loja Mann Co.. Você sabia que... * ...uma das gravações imperceptíveis que se ouve quando o Rebobina-dor é usado para sabotar uma construção diz "Let's make some noise..." quando a velocidade é abaixada em 80%? * ...o Scout teria sido capaz de pegar projéteis e jogá-los de volta usando a Luva do Apanhador? * ...o Scout pode atingir uma velocidade de movimento de até 22,2 milhas ou 35,7 km por hora? * ...o Chapéu de Papel de Manniversário é feito de uma cópia dobrada da propaganda do Jarratê da Atualização Sniper vs. Spy? * ...o Sniper desbloqueava originalmente um rifle de sniper chamado Walkabout, mas que mais tarde foi descartado e substituído pelo Caçador? * ...as salas de renascimento foram planejadas para terem torretas, mas essa ideia foi descartada antes da versão final? * ...o Farejador foi originalmente planejado para ser lançado como o Chapéu do Sam, junto da Cabeça Decepada do Max, o Revólver bom pra Cachorro e a Lugermorfa, no lançamento de Sam and Max: The Devil's Playhouse, mas foi descartado devido à dificuldade de se encaixar na cabeça de cada classe, mas as texturas ainda permaneceram nos arquivos do jogo? * ...se uma flecha for bloqueada com o Caçador, e o jogador morrer antes que ela possa ser lançada, a flecha irá disparar imediatamente após a morte? * ...uma imagem da Atualização do Engineer mostra uma imagem do Engineer com oEngineer (Classic) do Team Fortress Classic? Outras Wiki Categoria:Team Fortress 2 Categoria:Team Fortress Classic